Never read a girls diary
by Rosamundisch
Summary: What will Ron find out when he reads Hermione's dairy? Will he like what he reads? RWxHG, mentions of HPxGW Read and Review! Oneshot, but may carry it on!


Written kind of on request…

SusieQ41 wanted RWxHG and I gave her HGxVK (my mistakes) so I wrote this for her!

So although my heart lies at Roliver, Here is an attempt at Romione!

xxxx

'Hermione' Ron called up the stairs 'Mummy' he paused 'Err, Mum' He corrected himself 'wants to know if you'd prefer Beef or Lamb stew?' He questioned, and waited for a reply, which never came. 'Hermione?' Ron asked again, and when he found no answer, he started up the stairs. He reached Ginny's room, and entered. Although he found it empty, he did not leave. Instead, he advanced to the little mattress that his father had enchanted to float at Ginny's beds height, which he assumed was Hermione's bed.

Remembering the first time Hermione came to the burrow, and her face when she assessed how dangerous an enchanted bed could be, he walked over to Ginny's bed, knowing that this was where Hermione would be sleeping.

He didn't plan to, but Ron started to look through Hermione's things; not looking for anything in particular, just looking. He found a cream bra, and with the thought of what Dean and Seamus and those people would do when finding such an item, he replaced it back on the bed, where it was, knowing better than to do that. Unlike Ginny's area, which was laden with gossipy magazines like 'wingardium' and 'Abra Cadabra', Hermione had neat stacks of hardback books at least 20 cm thick. But one book of Hermione's seemed quite thin compared to the others, and more battered. Ron wedged it out of the books underneath and on top, and examined it.

It was technically a hard back, but with a thin cardboard cover, with a picture of a girl and a cat, who seemed oddly stationary for a picture. Ron shook the book slightly.

'Er… Hello?' he said to the picture, but still, the girl didn't move. 'Hm… Weird…' Ron concluded. Turning the book to the side, he read the words 'Sabrina the teenage witch – write your own ultra-cool diary with this ultra-cool notebook!' Ron scoffed.

'A real witch would know that she could move in pictures' he sneered. 'And 'ultra-cool'? seriously?' he said to himself. 'Must be a muggle thing' he concluded. But Ron knew that girls confided everything in diaries…. Well his sister did two years ago… it was worth a shot! He opened at a random page, not sure what he was going to read.

'8th October 2000

In charms class today, I was the first to master the Burp charm, I had read about it in our 1st year, so I was pretty proud of myself for remembering it! Mr Flitwick says-'Ron had no interest in what Flitwick had to say about his star student, so skipped a long a few pages.

'11th October 2000

I'm really worried about Harry, because Ron's elder brother Charlie told Ron by owl that the first task would be dragons, as he is one of the people bringing the dragons over from Romania. I've told Ron to tell Harry, but I have a feeling that I will be the one who has to break the news; Ron is still jealous that Harry is in the tournament, and remains adamant in the fact that Harry DID put his name in, even though this is complete nonsense.' Ron already felt bad at how he had treated his best friend that past term, and he didn't need to read anything to make him feel worse about it.

'15th October 2000

I told Ginny how I felt about Ronald today, she's a bit annoyed, because if I DID go out with Ron (which is highly unlikely as he is too distracted by the beautiful Beauxbaton's girls) would be weird for her, and I should put her first, considering we have both promised before that we would put friends before boyfriends. I think this is a bit rich of her, considering me and her are only friends BECAUSE of Ron. Also, Ron would feel it just as weird if Ginny went out with Harry! I told Ginny this, and she was much more reasonable about it, I guess she must really like Harry'

Ron stopped reading, with annoyance at Harry for somehow making his sister like him. Realising he 'needed to sort out his priorities here', he put his thought back into the other revelationary things in Hermione's diary. Did she… like him?! However, he didn't have time to think about this.

'Ronald? W-what are you doing in here?' Shrieked Hermione, with her hair wrapped in a towel above her head and another towel covering her body, clearly returning from a shower. 'Is that my diary?!' Hermione shrieked again, hysterical with annoyance. She grabbed Ginny's dressing gown from the door hurriedly, and wrapped it around her for more decency.

'Er… N-No, I was just looking for you, and I saw it and er realised it was a muggle thing so I er looked at it because I er am interested in muggle things!' Ron made up hurriedly.

'Ronald, you have never once had any interest in muggle traditions or objects!' Hermione squeaked. Ron sighed; Hermione didn't fall for his rubbish excuse. 'I'm SO glad you finally have an interest in something other than quidditch teams and Lavender Browns boobs!' Hermione shrieked again. Ron felt instantly relieved but also confused (how did Hermione know about that certain fixation…?) 'I have sooo many muggle things, well duh; I was raised in the muggle world!' Hermione snorted a bit, obviously getting so excited about being able to share something she was interested in with the BOY she was interested in!

Although Hermione wasn't annoyed with Ron for looking in her diary, Ron felt kind of upset that he couldn't ask Hermione about what he found out. Yet, this way, he thought with a smile, he had more time to think of a great way to ask her out…


End file.
